Misunderstandings
by thesunwillshine
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have always had tension, it's how they deal with it that mattters. R/S oneshot.. little fluffy rated t because its awesome


"Scorpius?" A soft voice sang.

Scorpius Malfoy rolled his eyes. That voice was very familiar, too familiar and it was bothering him while he tried to study. Her hands rested on his shoulder from behind his armchair.

"What do you want Rose?"

"I'm pretty sure you know." She whispered in my ear, a shiver ran down my spine.

Rose Weasely could have anybody she wanted. She needed to know she had complete control over the school and she knew 'conquering' Scorpius was the pathway to queen. Bitch. She was a tease, obsessed with control and power and she wanted Scorpius' status on top.

"Hmm.. No." He said.

So stubborn! Rose knew Scorpius thought she only wanted him so she can claim the 'throne'. But she wasn't like that, she didn't care about status. She wanted Scorpius because he didn't want her and it infuriated her. She always wanted what she couldn't have. She liked to know she could have everything.

"Go find one of your toys Rosie." He sneered.

She hated how he thought she was some kind of slut. He thought she'd shagged every guy in Hogwarts, everyone did and the boys encouraged the rumour. But it was far from the truth, yet she didn't deny it either.

"Stop studying, it's boring." She moaned, sliding her hands down his chest, he threw them off.

"Go away."

He got up and started to leave, leaving Rose standing there, alone.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

"Away from you, Weasely."

Her eyes nearly filled with tears, before she stopped herself and smirked.

"Why do you want to do that?"

"I hate you." He said simply.

He turned on his heel and left. Stupid Rose, thinking he secretly wanted her. Everyone thought she was so clever, so pretty, sokind. But deep down she was just another, blundering, foolish Weasely. Father taught Scorpius what the Weasely's were long before he came to Hogwarts. "They're as stupid as their hair colour Scorpius, remember that."

Scorpius learnt his father was right quickly after he came to school. Even the Potters were idiots. James thought he was the king of cool, scoring every girl he wants and Albus had the 'shy, ladies man' going for him. Lily was just some stupid slut, worst than Rose maybe. All of them thought they were royalty and everyone had to copy what they do. Little did they know that the Malfoys', Zabinis' and Averys' were on top of them, just smart enough to keep a low profile. The Potter/Weasely clan might not realise it, but everyone obeys the Malfoys', even they do. Rose fell at my feet, she grasped onto my every word and often stared at me when she thought I wasn't looking. She was just some silly girl, caught up in her own stupidity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose looked Archie Abbot in the eye. He was eager, too eager, it was easy. He pulled her towards him, crushing his lips to hers. She felt nothing, but it was enough for the time being.

Scorpius watched Rose be molested by Abbot. Fury surged through him. Not jealously, fury. He doesn't like others touching his property. Sure, he didn't want anything to do with Rose, but he still didn't want others touching her. Slut.

Rose hated the way whenever she kissed a boy, she thought of Scorpius.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She has a new boyfriend. Archie _fucking_ Abbot. What a stupid name, two A's? And the public display of affection is just rude. While Scorpius is trying to eat his cornflakes he has to watch them eat each other's faces. Every time she catches him watching, she winks. Stupid, twisted skank.

Rose had a new boyfriend. He was nice, caring and sweet. But he wasn't Scorpius.

"Oi Weasely!" Scorpius shouted as she was walking down the corridor. She turned and smirked when she saw his face.

"What is it Scorpius?"

"You're a real bitch you know." He spat.

"Why?"

"I know you don't even care for Abbot, he's just one of you toys."

Scorpius stepped closer to her, Rose didn't move.

"Why do _you_ care? Are you jealous?"

"No. I don't go for sluts."

Then suddenly, he grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers, she didn't pull away. They could hear the whole corridor go silent.

"Rosie?"

They broke apart and turned in the direction where the voice was coming from. Apparently Archie was in the corridor too. Scorpius smirked. He had revealed what she truly was, he'd done his good deed for the year.

"I'll see you around Weasely."

He left her stuttering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They grabbed eachother, both needed eachother. He kissed her furiously and fumbled with her shirt buttons, having already taken off her tie. She pulled away shyly.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't want to." She said nervously.

Why doesn't Rose Weasely want to do it? It wasn't like she was the pure little girl her daddy thought she was, was she?

"Why not?"

"I just don't!" She said crossly.

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't! Can't you just accept I don't want to do it?"

"No! You give yourself to everyone else, but me!"

"You're a little straightforward, aren't you?"

Scorpius sighed. Maybe this was about the whole 'keep this a secret' thing. She wanted to go public and be real boyfriend/girlfriend. But that's not why he wanted her. He didn't want to be paraded around.

"Rose, just tell me."

"No! You made it clear we weren't officially going out."

"Rose." He said, looking at her in the eye. She swallowed.

"Fine. I'm a virgin."

"_What_?"

Guilt closed over me. I've been so mean, calling her a slut. Insulting her when I walked by, then taking advantage of her at night. And she didn't even deserve the names I called her?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scorpius stared straight ahead, waiting for her to show. After what seemed like an eternity, Rose came round the corner and walked down the aisle towards him, clutching her father's arm. Her red hair tied in a pretty not, her white dress clinging to her curves. Was this a dream? Could Rose Weasely really want to marry him?

He never felt more proud to be standing where he was, waiting for the love of his life to meet him at the end. Suddenly nothing else in the world mattered to him. Not the glares from his father or the sullen look from Ronald Weasely, just Rose and her beautiful face.

**:) do you like it?**

**It's kind of weird, but it's about how feelings can change so suddenly.**

**My first one shot**

**Review please**


End file.
